


Think Twice

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Michael Has a Son (and apparently a broken-heart), No Cain, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Michael ha abandonado el Cielo y bajado a la Tierra para tener su propia crisis existencial.A Lucifer no le importaría nada de esto, de no ser porque el bastardo ha abandonado a su hijo a las puertas de Lux para que Lucifer se haga cargo de él mientras tanto. Luego de sincerarse con la Detective esto es lo último que necesita Lucifer. Para acabarla, ha perdido su cara del diablo y estas molestas alas no le dejan en paz.Ahora tendrá que buscar a Michael para que se deshaga de estos apéndices, le devuelva su cara del diablo y... oh, cierto,¡se lleve a su bendito hijo!





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en este [prompt](https://word-nerds-united.tumblr.com/post/158182629231/prompt-09).
> 
> **El arcángel Michael ha dejado en tu puerta a un niño implicando que ahora estás obligado a cuidar de él. ¿El problema? Eres Lucifer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que... justo ahora, no tengo ni idea a donde me llevara esta trama. Nunca me he lanzado tan a ciegas con una historia.
> 
> ¿Caín? _Fuera_. Odio al hombre, odio la patética excusa de triángulo amoroso a la que nos han sometido los escritores, así que lo he eliminado. ¿Pero las alas de Lucifer, su falta de cara del diablo? _Sí, por favor—_
> 
> Muchas cosas cambiarán, pero también mantendré otras tantas. **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_I hear a lot of little secrets._  
_Tell me yours, and I'll keep it._  
_You wanna know my name by now._  
_Better think twice, being evil has a price._

 _I got a nasty reputation, now I feel the hesitation._  
_You better think twice._

_Cause being evil has a price._

**Heavy Young Heathens — Being Evil Has A Price**

* * *

 Michael sabía donde encontrar a Lucifer.

No sólo porque la presencia de su hermano en la Tierra era difícil de ocultar, por decir lo menos, sino porque él no tomaba ninguna precaución para hacerlo. Arrancarse las alas, quemarlas, no era suficiente para deshacerse de todo rastro de divinidad. Proclamar que eres el diablo a todo el que quisiera escucharte (incluso si no te creían) tampoco ayudaba. Lo que Michael no esperaba encontrar, sin embargo, era otra llama eterna por las proximidades.

No Amenadiel, quien todavía se encontraba enfermo; no Madre, quien ya había desaparecido; y claramente no Mazikeen—  _oh._

Oh.

Eso no iba a servir, pensó, no si quería continuar con sus propios planes.

Los Ángeles estaba comenzando a tener una sobre-población de seres celestiales y no-celestiales. No sería seguro mucho más tiempo, especialmente si uno de ellos era el Primer Asesino de la historia. Es por eso que, observando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Michael tomó una decisión.

La primera vez que bajó a la Tierra, Michael tenía un deseo  _(sus alas no hicieron ruido alguno mientras tomaba su lugar detrás de Caín, oculto detrás de uno de los pilares en el estacionamiento, sosteniendo la rama de alguna palmera cercana— que vergüenza)_ : Michael deseaba entender a los humanos. Deseaba saber por qué su padre los había creado, si su única tarea parecía ser morir. Una y otra vez, siempre igual, siempre distinto.  _(Le tomó del brazo, justo encima de donde sabía que Amenadiel había colocado la Marca. Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo único que hizo fue sonreír antes de partirle el cuello con un chasquido. Le vio caer a sus pies y no se volvió a levantar, pues ya no había Marca alguna._

_Ahora se encontraba ardiendo en la palma de Michael.)_

La segunda vez que bajó a la Tierra, Michael deseaba saber por qué su hermano seguía subiendo— una y otra vez, en eras que eran lo mismo, eran distintas. Michael, quien había estado buscando a su padre sólo para no encontrarlo, por primera vez pidió por un milagro.

Esta vez miró. Esta vez se quedó un poco más.

_(Michael se deshizo del cuerpo de Caín. Vio a Lucifer y su Milagro reunirse, cuando ella llamó por él después de recibir su correo de voz y le vio alejándose del hospital. Vio a Lucifer, el mismo Lucifer que se había rebelado contra su Padre y convencido a tantos otros de ellos de seguirlo en la Caída, dudar y pensárselo dos veces antes de pedirle que le acompañara de vuelta al Lux._

_Oh, el Lux.)_

La tercera vez que Michael bajó a la Tierra... bueno, decidió que no estaba listo para volver al Cielo.

Michael consiguió su propio Pecado.

Y a decir verdad, no estaba nada mal. Parado frente a las puertas del Lux, pensó en el bebé que acababa de dejar encima de la barra del bar. Era un niño. Tenía los ojos azules como los del cuerpo que Michael había tomado, pero el cabello café de su madre. Michael no podía saberlo, pero esperaba que se fuera a ir pareciendo más a ella conforme pasara el tiempo.

_« Los humanos mueren, Lucifer. »_

Michael no podía alejarse, al menos no hasta que el niño se encontrara lo suficientemente estable, pero Lucifer no necesitaba saber eso.

 _« Su nombre es Ezra,_ escribió _. Por favor, cuida de él en mi lugar._

_Tu hermano, Michael. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden encontrarme en mi [tumblr](https://landof-miledh.tumblr.com/) para hablar de la serie y si quieren del fic— ♥
> 
>  **(1)** Caín dijo que había contratado a alguien para noquear a Lucifer cuando Chloe estuviera cerca, pero es mucho más dramático a mi manera. # I Do What I Want
> 
>  **(2)** Al principio la sinopsis de este fic era... _"Michael ha abandonado el Cielo y bajado a la Tierra para tener un poco de diversión por su parte."_ ... pero entonces me puse a escuchar el soundtrack de Lucifer y todo terminó mucho más emocional de lo que planeaba. ¿Y Michael se volvió un personaje mucho más interesante? Quiero explorarlo más, por eso es que voy a traerlo de regreso en algún punto—
> 
>  **(3)** Perdón, pero la idea de que Dios abandonó el barco me encanta demasiado como para dejarla fuera de este universo.
> 
> Siendo completamente honestos, es probable que sólo actualice este fic cuando me encuentre apropiadamente inspirada, porque tengo la mayoría de mi atención enfocada en otro multi-chapter (de distinto fandom). Lo publico porque AO3 sólo almacena todo borrador durante un mes y volver a poner todas las etiquetas es una molestia, ¡muchas gracias por su atención!


End file.
